Fang Hsin
by Mara Fanfics
Summary: Summary: —Señorita aquí no se puede fumar —me voltee a ver al extraño que osaba negarme ese placer, pero ese sí que era un Dios griego — ¿Ohm? — ¿Necesita que la escolte a la salida?


FANG HSIN

Summary: —Señorita aquí no se puede fumar —me voltee a ver al extraño que osaba negarme ese placer, pero ese sí que era un Dios griego — ¿Ohm? — ¿Necesita que la escolte a la salida?

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por **Ariadna Castro,Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 1**

— ¡Swan! —la voz del decano sonó por encima de todos en el pasillo.

_Ahora ¿Qué?_

—Tendrá que quitarse todas esas cosas de la cabeza antes de la graduación— el hermoso cabello de Bella estaba hecho en largas_ rastas_ las cuales llegaban a su cintura.

—Pero que tiene de malo, son lindas ¿no?

—No Swan, se las quita— el tic del decano comenzaba de nuevo– y esta vez asegúrese de obedecer, no queremos más problemas ¿verdad?

— ¡Oh claro que no!

Sin decir nada más el decano dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la sala de profesores, Bella solo camino al lado contrario, claro que no le daría gusto a ese viejo tonto, ya solo faltaban unas semanas para salir de la universidad, haría lo que quisiera.

_Bueno ya lo hacía._

Sus próximas semanas serian revisión de su tesis y más fiesta, ella necesitaba salir a divertirse, esas cosas que hacen los adolescentes antes de convertirse en viejos aburridos y trabajadores.

— ¡Bella! —la voz que la llamaba era de Sinue Cradbell, no era el chico popular de la universidad, pero era el chico popular de Bella, él era su _repartidor_ cuando las cargas llegaban a la universidad —dice Sam que tu encargo llego, después de clases te lo entregara.

—Hola Sinue, no pensé que llegara tan pronto.

—Las clases terminaran pronto y él quiere darles una última probadita

—Genial, nos vemos.

—Espera, ahora si aceptaras —una sonora carcajada salió de la chica, le dio un adiós con la mano y siguió su camino.

Para él no era tan difícil ver otro rechazo de parte de ella, llegaba esperando una oportunidad desde hace 4 años, la cual no llegaba pero sabía que algún día ella tal vez lo aceptaría y no lo vería solo como un _repartidor_.

Lo dejaría, ella lo había prometido pero era imposible, era una maldita adicta, aunque esperaba no se le notara tanto. Se decía que podía dejarlo pero tal vez no podía y si tendría que acudir a un anexo para las adicciones, ella era fuerte como las diosas griegas, eso era ella, Una diosa eso es lo que sus amigos le decían.

A muy temprana edad ella vio la muerte ante sus ojos, después de eso trataba que las cosas mejoraran, su padre trataba de darle todo el amor del mundo, pero ella poco a poco cambio, fue cayendo, en el cual llego a un mundo vacío, donde el dolor físico aliviaba el dolor emocional, era mejor entrar en el mundo de las drogas que vivir en tu propio mundo.

Para Bella terminar la universidad era algo sin sentido, amaba su carrera pero ya no la motivaba a ir más adelante, no necesitaba su propia empresa con miles de vasallos detrás de ella preparados para obedecer, saldría a algún lado, conocería el mundo y listo, regresaría a Seattle y fingiría controlar el mundo como su padre.

Doblo la esquina para llegar a la oficina de su asesora, la cual era una viejita cascarrabias, sabionda y muy religiosa, la cual odiaba a Bella por su forma de vestir o por ser simplemente ella. Lentamente toco la puerta esperando a la voz chillona de la mujer para poder entrar.

—Hasta que llegas muchacha me hice vieja esperándote.

—Perdóneme, el decano me retuvo.

La viejilla veía detenidamente a la menuda mujer, eso ojos cafés los cuales cargaban una tristeza tan profunda, la cual la molestaban más. Bella solo quería salir huyendo de ahí, odiaba el escrutinio de la mujer tal vez en el pasado ellas había tenido una pequeña chispa de amistad pero eso solo duro la calada de un _porro_.

—Bueno te diré que al principio cuando vi tus anotaciones me parecieron repetitivas, yo ya sabía cuales era los dioses del olimpo— la sr. Karp continuo hablando por unos minutos más en los cuales Bella dejaba de escuchar, esa mujer la ponía nerviosa nunca hablaba más de lo necesario, ella sabía el secreto de Bella, por eso odiaba a la muchacha. —Así que eso sería todo, tienes dos semanas para descansar, claro tienes que llevar esto a la editorial para que saquen tus copias.

— ¿Perdóneme? No la estaba escuchando.

—Tú tesis ya está lista, no necesitas hacer nada— la vieja entrego a Bella su tesis —y ya no regreses.

— ¡ah! Bueno gracias —Cogió la tesis, dando media vuelta pero decidió regresar —y Yo realmente lo siento…

— ¿Qué sientes muchacha?

—Pues los que paso no tengo derecho a decirlo pero el… Xavier…

— ¡CALLATE! No tienes ni derecho a hablar de él. Porque tú eres una inhumana niña consentida de papi que tiene todo ¿no?, tal vez te llegue a apreciar en cierta forma pero solo eres una puta, que más pueden esperar de ti, nada, solo eres una _purusartha, _así que solo vete.

Bella solo salió de aquel despacho con tesis en mano, no quiso derramar ninguna lagrima, esa señora no lo merecía, nada de su pasado lo merecía.

Ella juro que abriría nuevas ventanas a su presente y cerraría puertas a su pasado.

No lo haría, tenía que dejar la ansiedad, pero volvía aquella maldita comezón en los brazos, la necesidad de sentir el frio metal pasar por la cálida piel dejando derramar ese cálido liquido por sus brazos, oler el óxido y la sal, unas cuantas marcas más no le harían mal a nadie y así es como Bella decidió entrar al baño sacando esa pequeña navaja recordando el antiguo dolor de las malas decisiones las cuales la perseguían como un león.

_Rasta: son mechones del cabellos enredados generalmente lo usan lo hippies_

_Repartidor: (en mi país o al menos mis amigos) así les dicen a los chicos que entregan droga. _

_Porro: es un cigarro pero hecho de marihuana _

_Purusartha: (sánscrito) Objeto o Empeños del hombre también considerados en cuatro: kama (deseo), artha (riqueza), dharma (deber), moska (liberación) _

_Nota: Fang Hsin significa el corazón perdido, en el diccionario filosófico lo encuentran._

_CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO EL SEGUNDO ESPERO ESTE PRONTO Y QUE LA SIGAN. _


End file.
